Knights of Wulverberg Quests
Becoming a Knight of Wulverberg To join the Knights of Wulverberg the players will need to find their Priory based in the Wulverberg Outskirts southeast. They will then need to speak to Sir Magnus inside. 3 Quests to get in: Receive recommendations from all the Dukes and Duchess. Then get the kings approval and be dubbed a Knight. 1. Visit the Duke and Duchess of Gallimere Báro & Thóra and perform an errant for them. The Dukes young daughter Vigdís was travelling to the Gull Coast beech to go for a picnic. Unfortunately she did not expect a crew of Pirates to show up. Despite her being escorted by guards they still managed to kidnap her for ransom. The Pirates have claimed the nearby Shivertimber cave as a new base. The player must find the cave and rescue her. Quest Items: Unsigned Approval for Duke Báro, Signed approval from Duke Báro. 2. Visit the Duchess of Liascelyn Alassë Cúthalion and perform an errant for her. Thieving Pixies have stolen the family heirloom Amulet and were chased all the way into Oaknest forest by guards, where they disappeared into Twinkletoe cave. Unfortunately the guards were unable to find the pixies and neither could they retrieve the amulet. The player must get to the cave and see if they can find anything. If the amulet is found then it is to be returned to the Duchess to get a reward. The amulet will be on a boss pixie a the end of the cave. Quest Items:'' Unsigned Approval for Duchess Alassë Cúthalion, Signed approval from Duchess Alassë Cúthalion, Duchess Alassë Cúthalion's heirloom. '' 3. Visit the Dwarven Duke Bumli Hammershead of Hammers Head Keep and perform an errant for him. A chest of taxes was on its way from Hammers head keep to Wulverberg however the guards carrying it were intercepted by a very powerful mob of Dwarven Bandits. These bandits call themselves ‘The Axes Of Freedom' and are based in the Southeastern part of the Slegge Crags in Stoneclyf cave right near a Purukian Ruin. The player must fight their way to the stolen taxes and retrieve them for Duke Bumli. Quest Items: Unsigned Approval for Duke Bumli Hammershead, Signed approval from Duke Bumli Hammershead, Tax Chest. Each quest will give the player a signed recommendation from the Dukes and Duchess. These are first to be taken to Sir Magnus who will then add an approval of his own and direct the player to the temple of Torm to pray at the altar. Once Torm looks upon them favourably, they must then proceed to the king who will dub the player a Knight Of Wulverberg. Quest Item: Sir Magnus' Signed approval. After all of the above are completed, the players will then be a Knight of Wulverberg. Paladins, Clerics, Divine Champions and Favoured Souls will have great benefits whilst they are a member. Main Quest – Rise of the damned Recently there has been a lot of Vampire activity throughout Wulverheim. There have been tales of pale skinned strangers lurking the streets during the night. People are being bitten in their sleep, friends and family members disappearing into the night never to return. The King has ordered that the Priory send a Knight to investigate. Plot to unravel: During the War Of Treachery Velareik's greatest Captain Gunnbjorn was slain. His fall in battle was witnessed, yet no one could find his body amongst the other casualties. Some say he made an evil pact with a Devil… exchanging his soul for immortality. However his death only lead to Vampirism, a curse that makes his immortality heavily dependent on a hunger for blood. The first quest will begin with an investigation on one of the farms of Wulverberg. One of the Farmers will tell the players that his son was occasionally visited by a dark voluptuous yet disturbing female stranger during the night. However one night he left the house with her and the farmer followed them to a nearby old ruined tower. He snuck inside and was horrified to find that his son had become a bloodsucker. The farmer then returned to Wulverberg to report this devastating situation. The players will fight their way through the various strongholds looking for the head vampire. At the end of the first quest, when the player kills the first boss, they will discover a note from Gunnbjorn about him attempting to raise an army of Vampires against Wulverheim. Returning this to Sir Magnus will make him tell the tale of Gunnbjorn during the War Of Treachery. Having now identified the Head Vampire as Captain Gunnbjorn, the quest will continue to search various Vampire hideouts trying to find him. Each time the player slaughters a Vampire boss they will drop a note. The note reveals the next vampire hideout that leads another step towards finding Gunnbjorn. These notes can be returned to Sir Magnus for a new rank and small reward and Sir Magnus will tell the players, where the next hideout is located. Finally the players will need to reach Myrtle Green Tower and slay Gunnbjorn. Returning the dormant Soulblade to Sir Magnus will result in the end and a huge reward. Quest Items: 7 notes. Overstream Tower note, Morpeth Tower note, Thirsk Tower note, Cranbrook Tower note, Hathersage Tower note, Windswept Tower note, Myrtle Green Tower note, Soulblade Sword. Main Quest locations: ''' 1. Gorse Hill Tower in Welwyn Valley SE 2. Overstream Tower in River Burly Griffin SE 3. Morpeth Tower in The Gull Coast SW 4. Thirsk Tower in Brockbank Bay SW 5. Cranbrook Tower in Veiskille River NE 6. Hathersage Tower in Oaknest Forest SW 7. Windswept Tower in The Slegge Crags NW 8. Myrtle Green Tower in Krypdyr Marsh NW '''Monsters involved in the Main Quest: Vampires, Ghoul Minions, Ghast Minions Main reward: 100,000 gold, 4000 XP and the Soulblade Great sword: Huge Divine damage, enhancement. Cast Banishment spell. Soulblade Great sword Description - ''Main Reward item must be approximately 800,000 in value'': Cast Spell: Banishment (15) Uses/Day, Damage Bonus vs. Alignment Group: Evil 2d6, Damage Bonus: Divine 2d8, Enhancement Bonus 6, Light (10m) White, Visual Effect: Holy Soulblade is a powerful celestial great sword that used to belong to a great Planetar, which appeared on the battlefield during the War of Treachery. It was rumoured that the Vampire Captain Gunnbjorn took it as trophy after slaying the Planetar.